


(Don't) Work It, Baby

by Snickfic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, F/M, Humor, POV Outsider, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel catches Jensen in the middle of questionable set shenanigans and reminds him who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't) Work It, Baby

It’d been a long freaking day, okay? Jared didn’t even want to think about what take they were on, and even the lunch truck people were having issues. There’d been issues with Jared’s _lunch_. So Jensen bent over the Impala’s engine swinging his ass for Jared’s supposed benefit, well, that was pretty much the highlight.

“Honey?”

Jensen froze. _Jared_ froze, because he wasn’t bent over the Impala’s engine and he still hadn’t seen Danneel sneak up behind them. She was like a ninja. An alpha ninja, and who the hell thought that was a good idea?

Danneel crowded right into Jared’s space like she owned the particular piece of concrete he was loitering on, and Jared stepped back to let her have it, because he was big and Texan, but he wasn’t _stupid_. She got up behind Jensen, left hand landing on his shoulder and her right starting to slide up the inside of his thigh. “Were you giving the boys a show, honey?”

That was about the time Jared looked around and realized just how much audience Jensen had, how many hoots and cat calls Jared had been tuning out because the whole thing was just that damned funny. It wasn’t just the camera man, though he was looking a little worked up, there, pardner. They didn’t have a ton of alphas on the crew, but Jared was pretty sure every last one of them was lined up for the view.

Oh, crap.

“Long day,” Jensen mumbled. He still hadn’t moved.

Danneel squeezed his shoulder sympathetically. “I know, but sweetie, it’s not nice, taunting the boys with what they can’t have. Because this ass?” Her hand finished its low climb up his thigh and took a firm grip of his haunch for Jared and all the world to see. Jensen shuddered, and Jared shuddered with him. Danneel pitched her voice louder, and soft-spoken or no, it could carry when she wanted it to. “This ass is _mine_.”

Jensen nodded like a bobblehead, and Danneel leaned over and kissed him.

She straightened. “Brought you dinner,” she said cheerfully, ninjaing three bags of takeout from her purse and thrusting them into Jared’s hands. He knew from experience that two of the bags were for him. His appetite was just that famous. “Heard you guys were having trouble with catering.”

“You’re a miracle,” Jared said.

“I know.” She swatted Jensen on the ass. “You let Jared keep an eye on you today, okay, baby?”

“Okay.”

She turned to Jared. “You’ll keep an eye on him, right, Jared?” The _you overgrown beta moron_ part was implied.

“Uh, yep,” Jared hastened. “Sure will.” This was the price of being BFFs with an omega: if anything ever happened to Jensen on Jared’s watch, Jared would be roadkill smeared across three completely different highways. He’d be food for fish so deep down they didn’t even have eyes. He’d be dead, basically. He’d be very, very dead.

“Good.” Danneel glanced behind them and waved sweetly at what crew was still looking their way, though most of them loved life and had found themselves a way to look busy. Then she sauntered back off the set as though walking around unsneakily in plain view was her standard mode of travel.

Jensen _still_ hadn’t moved.

“You okay there?” Jared asked.

Jensen swung his head around wearing a soppier grin than ever ought to have appeared on a man’s face. Under his makeup, he looked a little flushed. “God, I love that woman,” he said. Then he straightened, grabbed one of the paper bags out of Jared’s hands, and yelled, “So are we putting this scene in the can or what? A guy’s gotta eat!”

Jared was going to have to man up and ask Gen how she’d feel about roleplaying a little A/o. He really, really was.

END


End file.
